


A Night to Remember

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, pynchweek, slight spoilers for the raven king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pynch Week Day 2 // Prompt: Prom & Morning After</p><p>Ronan's not too pushed about going to prom but it may just be the best thing he's ever agreed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Pynch week. This is so bad I apologize for it & if the characters are OOC. But I hope you enjoy :)

Ronan thinks the idea of prom is stupid. He doesn’t understand why people want to have one last special night before they all go away for college. It’s not because he won’t have a date, because he’ll Adam and his friends. It’s mainly because Ronan hated Aglionby. He couldn’t wait to leave and there was no way he wants to spend one more there, in a room with people he can’t stand. Blue insists they should go. To have one night of happiness, because God knows they deserve it after everything they’ve been through. Ronan could agree with that, but he would also agree that they could one night of happiness together – that doesn’t involve them going to prom.

“What do you want to do?” Ronan asked Adam, when they were all at Nino’s one night. Adam, who was sitting beside Ronan, shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about it.” 

Blue wanted to protest but Gansey told her they should leave it for another night. There was after all, a month left until prom. They had plenty of time to figure if they did actually want to go. So that was that - until a week later when Adam visited Ronan at the barns one night after work. 

“I think we should go to prom.”

Adam had said the moment he saw Ronan in his room. Ronan raised his eyebrows. Opal was sitting on the bed beside and he told her to go away. She tried to get him to let her stay but it didn’t work. 

“What changed your mind?”

“I’ve been thinking about what Blue said.” Adam began sitting beside him. “And she’s right. We do deserve one night where we can be happy. And before you protest, I know we can have a good time anywhere else. But don’t you think we can have one normal night as teens? One where we don’t have to deal with any supernatural bullshit? What’s more normal than prom?” 

Ronan sighed, knowing that no matter what he would say it wouldn’t matter and that’s how he ended up going to prom with Adam Parrish. Blue was ecstatic when she found out that they were going and Ronan couldn’t help but smile. Blue suggested that they rent a limo for the night, despite Gansey suggesting that they just borrow one of his. Ronan however, denied the limo and insisted that he would pick Adam up and meet the others at the school. If he was being forced into something he didn’t want to do at least he wanted to be able to spend a few minutes alone that night with his boyfriend. Prom had arrived quicker than Ronan would have liked it to and although he wouldn’t admit this out loud – not even to Adam – he was sort of looking forward it. Ronan had gone to collect Adam half an hour before they had to be at the school.

He didn’t have a chance to knock on the door when it opened revealing Adam. Ronan stared at him. Adam looked gorgeous and Ronan wasn’t just saying that, Adam always looked gorgeous but right now Ronan was at a loss for words.

Adam smirked. “See something you like Lynch?” 

Ronan realised he was staring with his mouth open and closed it, his cheeks flushing. “Shut up.” 

“Are you ready to go?”

“In a hurry to go somewhere, Lynch?” Adam asked closing the door behind him. 

Ronan groaned. “Fuck off, Parrish. You know I don’t even want to go to this thing in the first place.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed Ronan’s hand. “I know.” He said softly. “Thank you for doing this.” He took Ronan’s other hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Whatever.” Ronan said as he pulled back. “You do look good though.” 

“I know.” Adam smirked. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Ronan said starting the engine. 

The night turned out not to be as bad as Ronan had thought it was going to be. Henry had somehow managed to sneak them alcohol which Ronan was grateful for. Henry, Blue and Gansey had already started to drink before they arrived at the school and both Adam and Ronan were impressed and amused at how tipsy Blue was already – despite her saying she wasn’t. 

“Who knew Sargent was such a lightweight?” Ronan had joked. 

“Shut up, Lynch.” 

The rest of the night went in a blur. Between sneaking drinks and making sure they didn’t get caught – not that it would have mattered considering they were all leaving Aglionby – Ronan had spent the night with Adam. Dancing, kissing. 

“Don’t tell Sargent.” Ronan whispered into Adam’s ear during a slow dance. 

“What that you’re drunk?” Adam whispered back chuckling. 

“Ronan Lynch does not get drunk.”

“That is a total lie and you know it.” 

“Fuck you Parrish.” Ronan replied. “But look, I’m glad you made me come tonight.”

“I haven’t done that yet.” Adam whispered seductively.

Ronan groaned. “You’re killing me Parrish.” 

The rest of the night goes by in a blur and all of them somehow manage to get pissed. They all find themselves in the limo that the others rented - Ronan was going to pick up car the morning after. Blue tried to get them all to go back to hers but none of them wanted to face the wrath of the Foxway ladies in the morning. So Adam and Ronan went back to Ronan’s and the other’s went back to Monmouth. The minute they got into Ronan’s, Adam launched himself at Ronan, grabbing a hold of Ronan’s tux and pulling him into him. 

“Couldn’t at least wait til we’re upstairs, Parrish?” 

“Nope.”

Adam pulled Ronan into for a kiss. It was a mix between hunger and passion. None of their other kisses had felt like this before and Ronan had suspected it was the alcohol but he wasn’t protesting. He had somehow managed to pull Adam up the stairs and into his room. But before he could do anything else, Adam eagerly took Ronan’s jacket off him and pushed onto the bed. He sucked on Ronan’s while and began to unbutton his shirt. 

“We definitely need to get you drunk more often.” Ronan said as he too began to unbutton Adam’s shirt. He was answered with a bite on neck making him moan.

Ronan then took charge and flipped Adam onto his back. Ronan took a moment to look at Adam. “You’re beautiful.” 

Adam was going to respond but Ronan had stuck his hand down his trousers and well everything went to hell after that. 

When morning came, the sunlight beamed through the windows shining on the two bodies tangeld up together in the bed. 

“Who let the light in?” Ronan mumbled, shielding his eyes with the one free hand. Adam was sprawled across his body and Ronan had his other arm holding him. 

“You did. You forgot to close the curtains last night.” Adam mumbled into Ronan’s chest. 

“We’re going to have to get up in a while to collect my car and Opal.” Ronan said to him. 

“Can’t we stay here a little bit longer? My head is killing me and I don’t think my body can move yet.” 

Ronan smirked. “I was that good huh?” 

Adam punched him. “Shut up.”

Ronan grinned, pulling Adam in closer and kissing him on the head. They stayed like that for the rest of the morning, falling in and out of sleep until they got a phone call from a very tired Blue saying that they needed to collect Opal because she had begun to chew one of their tables.


End file.
